Talk:Yammy Llargo
Ira I joined this wiki exclusively to bring up this problem, so I better see it corrected. I've never done this before so sorry if my format is wrong. Anyway, who the hell put that the Kanji for "Ira" is 怒り？　Did they even bother to check the RAWs? The kanji is 憤獸 and it translated to "Angry Beast," or more poetically, "Raging Beast." Please fix it. Here is a link to the page from the RAW. http://mangahelpers.com/downloads/read-online/22838/13 I fixed it. Who is the person who is putting the wrong information in the Espada release pages? Better question, why do these mistakes go uncorrected, except by me? It happened just recently with Barragan's command too. Yammy Rialgo is the correct translation of his name. Thunderwitch 09:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC)His last name isn't "Riyalgo". That most likely was a mistake by the person who translated the spoilers. Thats incorecct use of the spanish language. And doesn't make sense at all. Its should be "Rialgo". Thats also a very common last name in Mexico. One Manga Translation was correct.Thunderwitch 09:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I think only Kubo may provides correct surname. And he provided it in manga with katakana. Here. Maybe this situation is the same as Cifer's cero, but Kubo made a desision. Yammy is Riyalgo.--Layol 11:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You are Hilarious!!!! You do know that when he uses katana you translate it to roman right? If what you say is correct, then Halibel's name would remain Hariberu Its best to leave as is until Kubo officially releases his name in English. Until then Rialgo it stays.Thunderwitch 18:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw that. Unless you know Japanese yourself, you have NO clue what it means, and when I translated it with help from my Japanese Language teacher it is translated into the romanized version of his name. The correct English version of his name is Rialgo.Thunderwitch 18:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Incorrect translation of his name, the "y" isn't necessary seeing as its from the romanized version of his last name. When you translate from the raws, you translate the name and romanize it. Which is where the y comes from. Its incorrect and the correct version is from onemanga. Unless you want to prove me wrong and show me the raw and translate each Kanji. Ive took japanese for 2 years. Its incorrect.Thunderwitch 18:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ア - a. ヤ - ya. If Kubo want make him RiAlgo he would use ア. He use "ri" and "ru" in Halibel because japan language have not li and l. But it obliviously have "a". And why Kubo used ヤ? So you think Annie, Franky House, Ji-ni translate it wrong but sleepyfans not? They can read Kubo 's thoughts maybe... I agree we would change surname once Kubo provide official romanized name. But why we should spin it out of thin air now if Kubo has written his name with "ya"? Wow. So you doesn't give a damn about original plans of kubo. Spin it out of thin air is very cool I don't have a problem with the way Kubo spells the names of his characters but you have no education in the Japanese language if you don't understand that that is the ROMANIZED VERSION OF HIS NAME. リヤルゴrougly translates into Riyarugo. Once again, Rialgo it is.Thunderwitch 20:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I understant this. Why "ya" in the name must change to "a"? Its the same reason why Lilinette is romanized as "Ririnetto" Its the Japanese Language. Its hard to explain so I'll put it simple. The japanese cant pronounce certain letters and words that us english speakers can. Thats why the Romanized version of most names are completely different from the English translations.Thunderwitch 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh my god... I learned Japanese around year and perfectly know that you explain. I directly ask you Why "ya" in the name must change to "a". But you didn't ask and said only obvious information. I perfectly know that. I said something around it about Halibel. If you don't understand question I explain. Yes, Japanese language haven't la,li,lu,lo,le,si,ti and etc. And not use single consonant except n. That's why Lilinette is Ririnetto, Halibel is Hariberu, Stark is Sutaruku etc. But japapanese language have "ya' and japanese speakers can pronounce it. Same to "a". Yammy's surname written with katakana so originally this is non-japan name. That obliviously. So if he is Rialgo japanese person (Kubo in example) write it as Ri'A'''rugo. And if Riyalgo as Ri'YA'rugo. So why Kubo must invent new katakana-way for RiAlgo? Ask again. Why "ya" in the name must change to "a"?--Layol 22:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Please cease with the name war. Just leave it how it is - Rialgo - and take further action if something ever comes up about it via Mr. Kubo. Seriously, Rialgo, as stated by Thunderwitch, is the romanized version, as Schiffer is romanizer from Cifer as so on. It's not a hard concept, and persuing it any further is both pointless and trivial. - HuecoMuffin 17:27 April 20, 2009 ::There is the only difference between Schiffer and it. Schiffer is written with katakana as Shifa-. And Kubo wrote Shifa-. So Schiffer is fit. But Rialgo is Riarugo, that don't fit. Odd rabbit it! I've had enough of him. Stay article as now. :::Indeed, but the true case here is that Yammy's last name has not been confirmed in anyway, so this bug fuss and controversy over Rialgo or Riyalgo isn't needed. Just leave it as it is until Kubo changes it. - HuecoMuffin 20:08 April 20, 2009 Reason : Reverted I reverted the last edit because there is no sources/proves that's right, Yammy can as well be with Ulquiorra in Las Noche or ready to fight Captains... Mili-Cien 19:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :i also reverted the last edit cause somebody is trying to put back an apostrophe in a word that doesn't need it. i mean, why would the phrase ''Japanese' Kaiju's need an apostrophe with the kaiju? A kaiju's what?! i don't mean to nitpick, but the sentence doesn't seem right.--Hollow ichigo 09:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yammy fighting Uryu? Ok, who added that because so far, that hasn't happened. I want to know if its true or not. Naruto195 13:05, 27 January 2009 WTF!? Until it's been confirmed,I'm removing it! GohanRULEZ 22:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ? Can someone tell me what chapter the Espada meeting was in?--Inferuno Ryuu 15:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The meeting was in chapter 244 & 245.Hlp922 21:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Upcoming Fight in Hueco Mundo So Yammy is basically seen to be set up to fight against either Rukia, Chad or Renji or all at the same time. Now what makes me wonder who is going to be his main opponent in this fight. Rukia already got one Espada and it happened to be the one higher then him so lets take her outta the equation. Renji fought the 8th Espada but didn't actually beat him Mayuri did that, so he's due one. But i think Chad has the most to prove and a sort of grudge against Yammy from the last encounter, so its more personal and about pride. I think the fight is gonna be Chad and Yammy. Rukia and Renji can deal with Rudobon if hes still active after gettin' sucker punched by yammy. Besides it would be nice to see Chad pull his own weight against some heavy hitters for once. Salubri 00:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed that Yammy would end up fighting with Chad since he fell from the tower via Uryuu's bomb. Since Rukia was fighting Rudobon, I was sure Renji would help, or at least be near. This being the case, I think they will either have a break from the fighting or have to continue fighting with Rudobon if he's still living. I'm pretty sure the Chad Yammy fight has a VERY good chance of happening though. HuecoMuffin 24:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::If recent raw bleach images are true, they could have a lot bigger fight on their hands than initially thought... --CloudHiro 08:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I hope Chad fights Yammy too, but i dont think he will be effective... he is kinda weak by comparison... --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 06:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) So wait Bein' the 0 Espada, does this really make him the strongest one there is? Kaihedgie 05:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Apparently so. The End 05:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Then what're we gonna indicate on the Espada template after this discovery? Kaihedgie 05:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah. The End 05:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Considering that his rank tatoo changes, and that when initaly met his arm was severed when at the time ichigo couldnt even cut Ulquiorra, it is likely he is normaly the weakest espada intill he takes the time to gather enough energy and transform, then becoming the strongest. though this could just be that he removed the 1 from his tatoo as a bluff.--CloudHiro 16:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe it's a bit of forshadowing. Like, on another piece page, somebody says that Kubo sensei wouldn't make an idiot like Yammy be the strongest. But, what if it's not about strength? Maybe Kubo sensei is hinting at something. Like, something big is gonna happen and, possibly, he could be one of, or the very, last arrancar. CashSeville 23:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC)CashSeville He is infact the srongest as Cero rank dictates. It is merely possibly that his usual dull blundering self is the product of a Faulty sealing process where he sealed too much of his power away thus explaining the 10-0 jump. The way he messed up the sealing could even result in his apprently low intelligence and weakened HieroUser:YTOfficer0115:39 8 May 2009 Do we really believe everything that Yammy says? It's been shown numerous times that the Espada like to brag about things that seemingly aren't true (such as Zommari bragging about being the fastest, even thought it is seemingly apparent that Stark is faster; and Nniotra bragging about his hierro being uncuttable, then having Kenpachi carve him up a few chapters later). It doesn't seem wise to assume that because Yammy is apparently the cero Espada, that he's stronger than the top 4. Not to mention the fact that Yammy never actually states that he is the strongest, all he says is that the Espada are actually numbered 0-9, and that he is 0 when released. He makes no mention of being stronger than the top 4 Espada in this new released state. I was under the impression that only facts were allowed on the pages of this Wiki, and stating that Yammy is the strongest Espada when released is purely conjecture at this point, it has never been stated that he is strongest. It's just speculation, logical speculation based on the previously known numbering system, but still speculation nonetheless. CorpusDei 20:14 9 May 2009 His Zanpakuto Ira means Rage in Spanish, just so whoever is editing might want to know. The End 05:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 0 or 0th Which one should we use? I prefer 0th, since it does actually exist. *0th doesn't exist in the numerical system so it'd be 0- Eternal Breath **does this make him the cera espada?--Hollow ichigo 13:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No! Cera is Spanish means Wax. There is no correct way to say it in Spanish as saying Cero Espada or Espada Cero would be like saying Zero Sword or Sword Zero in English, it just doesn't make sense. But all for intent and purposes the closes think to gramatically correct would be to say he is Espada Cero as if you say Cero Espada you would exoect an "s" at the end, as saying no Swords. WhiteStrike 13:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Rialgo or Riyalgo Apparently someone thinks his name is "Riyalgo" in the raws. Should we change the article from "Yammy Rialgo" to "Yammy Riyalgo", or should we leave it as it is? Arrancar109 14:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm Trying to find the raw but yes if it turns out that that's how it is spelled than we'll cahnge it. As we know the fan scanlations we all go by are not always 100% accurate. WhiteStrike 15:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll go with whatever you guys decide. Salubri 15:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Another fanat of crappy scanlation by sleepyfans change yammy surname again. I give link to raw page for him and other stubborn persons. Here is it. Kana read as Ri'YA'rugo/--Layol 10:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thunderwitch 18:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC)"Riyarugo" is the romanized translation. Its the same as "Hariberu" just the romanized translation, but end the end its translated as, Halibel. Rialgo is the correct translation, sleepy fans had it right for once lol. This coming from someone has attended has a Japanese Language for 2 yearsThunderwitch 18:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Reverted I reverted to the last edit because i highly doubt the pages should be "He's nothing but a Joke." --Kahn Iceay 21:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy Strongest? you guys are going real overboard with this, I mean what the hell Yammy the strongest. I dont think that Tite Kubo would make a complete idiot like Yammy the strongest, that would be uterly retarded. :hay, sometimes the strongest people are literaly big dumb brutes, it happens. and besides, there is some hints that Wonderweiss, the autistic childish arancar, is alot more powerful than he seems. and Tite is known for makeing interesting twists like Yammy being that strong. For instance, in the very begining of the series when they were still trying to save Rukia from being executed, no one would have even guessed that Aizen was behind everything. so dont judge Yammy just because he isnt the cold calculating pretty boy steriotypes that most 'most powerful' antagonists or characters tend to be. In fact, something like that would be a interesting change to the anime 'standard' that the biggest, overly mussled looking characters are actualy the weakest. --CloudHiro 17:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I think we should probably discuss this in one of the 2 threads in the wikia forum, so we don't crowd this page with too many comments on Yammy's revealed true rank. Arrancar109 18:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well something you haven't thought of yet well if you don't remember ulq has a second release that Aizen never knew about. Maybe Aizen didn't know about Yammy's true strength but all the other espada do. Also the top 4 espada are not allowed to activate there released form inside the dome. If yammy was really #0 he should have destroyed the dome upon releasing his spiritual pressure/energy. so in reallity he could well be the most powerfull of all the espada and arrancar and Aizen has no clue of his true power/potential, or he really isn't that powerfull and the 1 sperates as his skin expands where as the 0 dosen't i pesonally would love it if Yammy was all powerful, it's about time the strong men were really shown the support they need, after all how many strong men have appeared and reappeared in so many other manga's, but all the facts do not add up. Warman787 08:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I really dont believe that Aizen wouldnt know about Yammy's release. or Ulquiorra's. Aizen would know everything about his Espada while having them believe they still have secrets. That's just how he rolls. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 06:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestion: Lock I suggest this page be locked until such time that this insanity over his name passes over or an official and undeniable source to the proper spelling of the name can be found. Otherwise, each side is just going to keep baiting at the other and constantly editing the page. This is a Wiki, not a debate forum. Official information should be used only, as no official statement can be found that no one agrees on the page should be locked as is, edits made by Admins/Sysops, until the situation can be dealt with. In the least the page should be locked so people stop bloody moving it! --Kahn Iceay 20:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I agree on this. The person who moved his name first has no proof of his justification. I think we should leave it as Rialgo until Kubo shows otherwiseThunderwitch 21:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Then could someone who's been around this wiki long enough to know an admin contact them please to get it locked?--Kahn Iceay 21:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I contacted the two admins WhiteStrike and Arrancar109 about it earlier. The user Layol keeps changing the page back and moving it. I'll just undo his actions and revert it back to normal if he continues we should contact a mod again. He doesn't even understand the process of translating the japanese language -sigh-Thunderwitch 21:09, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Alright. I agree that those, such as my self, who don't know how to properly translate Japanese should stay out of the debate, and that it should remain the same till something official comes around. --Kahn Iceay 21:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, look at all this edit warring. Yeah, I'm gonna lock this for now, but you'll have to talk it over with mostly Salubri and WhiteStrike. I'm going to be gone for the next few hours. Arrancar109 21:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I have been observing this issue for a while now and I am glad it is finally being resolved. I thought that the best thing to do was to leave it as is until Kubo sets it in stone, via Arrancar information or such. So thank you for finally ending this pointless and rather trivial debate! - HuecoMuffin 15:28 April 20, 2009 I find this odd... If he went into the world of the living with the intention of distroying the town for that key, why didnt he bring Yammy? I mean, with his huge size he would have been the quickest and easiest methoid of distroying the town. and he oveously would have been a asset in his ultamate goal to attack the soul society. so why didnt he left him behind? We can't be sure if Aizen is aware of the situation in HM (gut feeling says he is), but looking at it logically, if he were to attack SS, then do you think he would want Yammy to be tired-out from fighting the likes of Yama-jii or Shinsui? I certainly wouldn't. Better to keep him as an ace-in-the-hole to be deployed if things start go against him (unlikely, I grant you). Aizen presumably reckons (he did state as such) his current forces will be sufficient for whatever purpose he currently has in mind. TomServo101 08:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Typo There's a typo: Ya'mmm'y using Bala against Kisuke Urahara. Abonbon 11:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Animal Release If you look closely at Yammy's Release form, and the former ideas shown about him, he can be said to resemble a Caterpillar. Think about it. Note, this is just his personality/growth in the Series: He starts off Weak (Larva) He goes to sleep and eats a lot and gets stronger (Pupa) He releases and becomes massive and extremely powerful (Butterfly) Now, before you say this has nothing to do with his release, look a little closer at his release. It resembles a Caterpillar, it has multiple Legs, and an enlogated torso/back area. This is indeed similar to a Caterpillar in apperance. I know someone is going to say he doesn't look like a Butterfly, which is what a release could probably be assumed to be, but don't think like that, instead think in the idea of him simply resembling the animal. I could use a Theory idea that, if Yammy has a Segunda Epata, it would resemble a Butterfly, but the main idea is that it does indeed resemble a particular Animal, a Caterpillar or a Centipede. The World Platinum 00:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I believe Yammy is a rarity among Arrancar as his release isn't really based on any animal or insect. As it wouldn't make sense for him to be a Caterpillar when its most likely that Miloly would have that release. (Loly being the Millipede and those two being almost two halves of a whole.) I see Yammy as a Kiju or Japanese Monster like Godzilla or something to that affect. This would explain his insane size, also it would be a great metaphor for his new found strength and his abilities. Kiju are shown to be extremely unpredictable creatures of vast power, however they lack any true intelligence. So Yammy is strongest in terms of BRUTE strength not spiritual, also it can be assumed in this form he would be like POWW, he will be very slow and the excess mass will probably tire him out quickly. Also Yammy is as everyone said stupid, so while he is powerful he will have no battle tactics and will more than likely flail around like most Kiju and inflict mass damage to the area instead of one focused point trying to destory the intruders of Hueco Mundo.Zenpaki 21:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Which is precisely why I think its weird that Aizen didnt bring him to the world of the living, he seems less able to fight one on one in that form but more able to distroy his suroundings very quickly. he seems to be the most efficient way of distroying the town for that key yet he didnt bring him. plus, arnt any Espada above 4 forbidden from releaseing inside los noches? he'll pretty much distroy the hole damn place in that form.--CloudHiro 15:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Disagreed Cloud, I would see it as a well thought out plan for Aizen to leave Yammy behind for one, in his Arrancar form, I doubt he would stay alive too long with alll the captians and other espada of higher power around him. Secondly upon his release he would do more harm to his allies than his enemies as I see it. He would furthermore be useless in the Fake Town because he would just be destorying a replica wasting his strength. So Aizen again has found a way to be a step ahead of his former captians Zenpaki 21:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Are we sure that his Resurreccion is not an animal form? I mean, at least Zommarri looked entirely like a pumpkin, but, at least to me, it would seem that his released state looks a lot like a dinosaur, and some think that he's like a caterpillar. Shouldn't we wait to see how he fights before labeling him as Animal or non-animal? Lia Schiffer 17:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I believe that Yammy is an animal, to be more specific, an Ankylosaurus dinosaur, noting his tail and such. He sure does look animal-like in his Resurreccion, not to mention his beast-like manerisms. So yes, I personally would consider him an animal. - HuecoMuffin 20:52, April 24 2009 (UTC) I dont think Yammy's release is animalistic; i dont think it is animal based at all. think of his zanpakuto name; Ira, means 'Rage'. all the other animal based espada had zanpakuto names that literally translated as the animal they represent.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 06:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Not true. Glotonería doesn't mean "Octopus" and Fornicarás is in no way related to a Helminth. Yet, the shape they take are animalistic, similar to Yammy. And he's clearly some sort of dinosaur to me. Lia Schiffer 08:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) yammi 1th appearance MAYBY!!! yammi is the 2nd adjuchas, which was attaked by adjucha-grimmejow. SEE EP 167. Tips: yammy's release-shape looks like a dinosaur with 7 pairs of legs. the adjucha have 6 visible pairs of legs as part of the body-segments. yammy's release-shape have a tail club like Ankylosaurus. the adjucha have the same tail club. yammy's skin in release-shape have many (black)humps. the adjucha have the same (white,lesser)humps on his body. yammy's head in release-shape looks like neanderthal/goliath-head(both pre-historic). the adjucha's head is dinosaur/dragon-like. yammy's muscels on upper-body looks similarly to the adjucha's segmentated upper-body. I guess that one of yammis abilities is spawning some arms(similar to noitora) for boxing. Possibly he ruin the remnants of las notches at furios rage. hope u can follow my eng ;) cya Mayuri Kurotsuchi 02:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Post pictures please to support your claim, some of us are on crap net and can't get video feed. Mayuri Kurotsuchi 12:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :The image does not fit with the way Yammys resurection looks like, the only piece of that hollow that matches Yammy is perhaps the mask, but that version is to common to be conclusive. --Gojita 12:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC)Gojita Sorry I don't agree with you Mayuri...That really doesn't look anything like Yammy in his release state or in how a see it a remote resemblance. Zenpaki 21:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) the hollow in the above picture was created as anime filler, therefore it cannot be yammy-Eternal Breath :not only that but each of the hollows in that group became grimmjow Fraccións Fawcettp 06:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ---- This hollow wasnt member of the "Shawlong"-group. Grimmjow met it before. Furthermore some adjuchas left grimmjow("tentakle"-adjucha & "rose"-adjucha(imho luppi & charlotte)) and became fraccions of other espada or stood alone. I guess that there are to many similarities to ignore them. Mayby the adjucha was a early drawing of tite kubo and he used it to create yammis ressurection later.who knows. I think i will wait til yammi show his abilities.If he get aditional 3 pairs of arms(possibly with weapons) for figthing , i'm rigth. Else youre right. Mayuri Kurotsuchi 13:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Speculation again. Tentacle and Rose Hollow in Shawlong's group were killed, and they were filler. I think the Anime guys wanted to some of Shawlong's gang to be killed to further emphasize on Grimmjow's strength as an adjuchas (but obviously couldn't kill off Shawlong, Edrad, Di Roy, Nakeem, and Yylfordt themselves, due to the fact that they lived to be Grimmjow's fraccion). Besides, "Rose" hollow was a female; Charlotte is a male. At any rate, I wouldn't consider this Hollow posted above or another shown from Grimmjow's flashback besides Grimmjow and his fraccion. Believe what you want, but those six are the only real ones confirmed to survive long enough to turn into Arrancar for Aizen's army. Arrancar109 17:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Thats exacta what I've been saying for a while now. - HuecoMuffin 19:23, 24 April 2009 Unlock Alright I'm going to unlock this article now. For now, we're going to leave it as "Yammy Rialgo", so do not edit war his name again. If you do, I'm re-locking the thread. Arrancar109 22:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) 0th and 10th espada This isn't technically true, he is the 0th espada as their are only 10 numbered 0-9. So I don't know what that 10 is supposed to represent other than his relative strength but it most certainly is not his espada number. :I disagree. Although it is true that Yammy stated that the Espada numbers go from 0-9 as opposed to 1-10, this has not been completely proven. The 0 status Yammy claimed could be a farse, and used as something else, such as a scare tactic or power boost which will eventually drain until he reverts back. So, 0 and 10 should stay true considering there is not enough proof to back-up something that only one individual said was true. - HuecoMuffin 19:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC) its most likely that both are true, most likely the 10th normaly, thus the weakest, but can become the strongest after a significant time building up spritual pressure and such to become the strongest. But with this kind of build up, its mostly likely a short-lived power that doesnt last long, thus should only be used when nessessary. --CloudHiro 01:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Dub Voice i think it's the guy who did the voice for Grand Fisher--Kisukeiscool100396 05:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Could be. I can't tell with him either. Arrancar109 05:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yes,there the same person. gohanRULEZ 00:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC)